Ideas
by Hidden in Sunlight
Summary: This is just a place to put some first chapters of stories that may or may not be posted up or continue. Anyone's welcome to use my ideas should they want to: please just inform me and don't just copy and paste the chapters, since that'll just offend me as a writer , so I can read the stories you make! :


-**prologue/chapter one**-

Summary: Sometimes, parallel universes sucked – especially if your counterpart was lacking some… _Masculine_ attributes. Kyouya blamed it all on the stupid baby. [18 x Multi, fem!18 x Multi]

**WARNING:** Alternate Universe, non-con, OOC, FUTURE yaoi, FUTURE lime, FUTURE self-cest, genderswitching, Kyouya biting everyone to death…

It was a beautiful day in Namimori – the sun was shining, Hibird was chirping happily, and there were no herbivores loitering about to graze… Ah, yes, Hibari Kyouya was happy in his own way, with his tonfa securely in his grip, and a smirk on his face.

He reached up, fingers dragging through his hair, enjoying the mild breeze that drifted through his city. A rare sigh of pleasure left his lips.

"Hibari! Hibari!" The bird chirped, its beady eyes meeting the Cloud Guardian's as it bobbed in the air, wings spread as it twirled around in blurry yellow circles.

Kyouya watched as Hibird flutter around in circles before landing momentarily on his shoulder to nuzzle his cheek. "Shall we go to school?" He asked it rhetorically, scratching it on the top of its head. No one would be at Namimori High anyway.

It was Saturday after all…

Hibird chirped an affirmation, flying ahead as it began to sing the Namimori anthem. Ambling after the avian with an odd bounce to his feet, Kyouya hummed along with his pet.

( _… It's neither big, nor small… Nami is the best! )_

Passing by wary herbivores (they should be wary – he was a top predator after all), and occasionally glaring at loitering ones (they cowered in fear as they should, making him smirk), he finally reached his school. As Hibird flew off towards the roof, Kyouya took his time inspecting the school, walking down corridors, patrolling it for any… _Misbehaving_ herbivores.

He stroked one of his tonfa as he prowled the hallways, eyes taking in every detail, every little mark on the school walls. If even _one thing_ was out of place in _his_ school…

A feral grin appeared on his face as he made his way towards the top floor.

He'd bite them to death- and quite happily. Things had been too quiet, and it was starting to bug him. Even the group of herbivores that tried to associate him with them had been quiet, surprisingly. Though it may have been because of the baby – the one that hung around that Sawada-herbivore for reasons he couldn't comprehend.

He wondered whether he could see that baby again, and if he could challenge him to a match. The baby had to be strong, after all…

Wait.

Kyouya's eyes flickered over the stairs leading to the roof, a scowl appearing on his face, displacing the grin.

Someone had been here.

When school hadn't been in session.

_He was going to bite them to death._

-x-

It was a beautiful day in Namimori – the sun was shining, Hibird was chirping happily, and there were no herbivores loitering about to graze… Ah, yes, Hibari Kyouko was happy in her own way, with her tonfa securely in her grip, and a smirk on her face.

She reached up, fingers dragging through her hair, enjoying the mild breeze that drifted though her city. A rare sigh of pleasure left her lips.

"Hibari! Hibari!" The bird chirped, its beady eyes meeting the Cloud Guardian's as it bobbed in the air, wings spread as it twirled around in blurry yellow circles.

Kyouko smirked, holding a finger out for the bird to land on her finger. "Let's go home, Hibird," she murmured, kissing it gently on the head. "You must be tired after being surrounded by useless herbivores." The avian chirped happily, preening under her attention.

Making her way back home – kicking aside some annoying mini-herbivores (how people could stand those squealing, whining, crying _things_ was beyond her) –, Kyouko paused, her eyes fixed on something.

… That…

Looked delicious.

She licked her lips subtly, wondering if she could threaten the shopkeeper into letting her get it for free… She shifted her tonfa, tucking them under her arm as she walked into the shop, smirk widening.

Within a few heartbeats, Kyouko exited the bakery, humming softly to herself as she bit into the chocolate-coated éclair. _Mm…_ The food here wasn't half-bad… Maybe she could pay it another visit – and terrorize the idiot herbivore of a shopkeeper some more.

Before she knew it, Kyouko had reached her house, and the éclair barely bitten to death.

She frowned. Her journey had been suspiciously fast…

"Come on, Hibird," she murmured, opening the door. Her pet followed her obediently, chirping softly. Kyouko quickly climbed up the stairs towards her room, ignoring the greetings from her mother. She locked the door to her bedroom once she was inside, frowning as she placed the pastry down onto the table beside her bed.

"Hibari~"

She ignored Hibird's calls as she began to unbutton her shirt. She would attend to Hibird later – after all, his needs were mundane compared to her own… And while she didn't mind herbivorous blood (from those annoying herbivores that kept crowding around in alleys) drenching her clothing and skin, it was still irritating to feel her clothing stiffen up and chaff against her skin.

Kyouko pulled the shirt off, tossing it aside. Her fingers then began working on her skirt, fingers easily freeing the buttons, and then pulling the zip. Just as she was about to throw it to the side, her eyes widened.

She was suddenly surrounded by smoke!

She leaped forward, fingers reaching for the tonfa that should be by her jacket- only to find that she was surrounded by herbivores, all of whom were staring at her with wide eyes.

… Certain herbivores that were _very_ familiar. (And that she wasn't in her room anymore.)

Her eyes narrowed in fury. "Sawada…" She hissed. "I'm going to _bite you until you're fucking dead_!"

"H-H-H-H-H-H-Hibari?" The blond herbivore's eyes were wide in fear (and was that confusion?) "A-are you in a b-b-b-bra?" Beside him, that other blond herbivore – the one with the whip – looked ridiculous with an open mouth, as did the other herbivores – the one with the annoying silver hair, the other one with silver-hair, and that annoying, chirpy black-haired herbivore.

"… This is interesting." The maybe-herbivorous mini-herbivore seemed to smirk, looking up at her from under the brim of his hat.

Kyouko's lips curled into a sneer, fingers reaching up to pull the metal senbon from her hair. She was going to _kill_ them. Then bite them to death.

-x-

**A/N: **And so ends the first, prologue-ish chapter of Replacement Bullet. Ah, I just _love_ messing with Kyouya. Kyouko. Kyou-tachi. xD


End file.
